


法鸡法律事务所（1）

by ansonnnnn



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansonnnnn/pseuds/ansonnnnn





	法鸡法律事务所（1）

早晨，吉鲁牵着格里兹曼，受卢卡斯的委托来到了卢卡斯的新房子。  
这所豪宅的装修太豪华了，令吉鲁瞠目结舌。附带了游泳池，网球场，果园以及一个超大的开放式厨房。虽然知道卢卡斯出手阔绰，但是吉鲁还是吓了一跳。  
格里兹曼直接兴奋地在意大利大理石铺砌而成的大厅上跑了几圈，“我感觉自己就像一个法国贵族啊！”  
无视开始发疯的格里兹曼，卢卡斯耸耸肩，和吉鲁说明了自己的情况，“上个月我被公司解雇了，本来是没有什么大不了的。可是公司拖欠了我好多工资！所以我请了律师，结果法官判给我三万四美元的赔偿。结果公司宣报破产，，，” 并且顺手递给吉鲁一杯柠檬水，这个柠檬，是豪宅自带的果园里种植的。  
吉鲁的表情很复杂，“所以现在他们不用赔偿了。”  
“是啊！虽然他们的CEO得到了一大笔的奖金。”  
吉鲁有点搞不懂，既然工资被拖欠，也得不到赔偿金，这豪宅是怎么来的？以卢卡斯的性格来推断。。  
“慢着！这宅子是谁的？”  
“当然是公司CEO的呀！他坐拥好多这样的豪宅呢！”  
果然啊，吉鲁的推断是成立的。鸠占鹊巢还那么理所当然若无其事，对脑回路清奇的卢卡斯而言，也还是太过疯狂了。  
吉鲁是受过专业法律训练的，法律的直觉促使他警告卢卡斯，卢卡斯闯祸了。“这是私闯民宅！我们一开始就不应该在这里的！”  
“不！我只是以免费租房的方式来收回他欠我的赔偿金！”  
吉鲁的脑袋有点炸裂，“房子的主人知道你在这里吗？”  
卢卡斯若无其事地笑笑，“当然知道啊，他刚刚报的警呢！”  
吉鲁真的想动粗了，但是时间紧迫，说教的事情要推迟一下了。匆忙地一手牵起把别人豪宅当做自己的私人迪士尼乐园的格里兹曼，另一手拖着喋喋不休抱怨着自己遭受的不公待遇的库卡斯，艰难地迈出豪宅的大门。  
来不及了，狂怒着的豪宅主人带着警察迎面走来，对着卢卡斯破口大骂。如果不是格里兹曼紧紧拉住卢卡斯，卢卡斯早就和对方打起来了。尽管卢卡斯从来不认为自己的行为是正确的，但是他依旧理不直气也壮，这种性格令人折服，很头疼的那种折服。  
“我只是在租房！”  
吉鲁整理一下自己的西装衣领，有风度地挡在卢卡斯和警察们的中间，“警官们，请容我说一句话。我是奥利维尔·吉鲁，卢卡斯的律师。”  
有了吉鲁撑腰，卢卡斯开始出言挑衅对方，没有说完第一句话，吉鲁就把他的嘴捂住了。  
“警官，除非法官反对，否则我的客户就是假定租客，他有权利，，，”  
看在吉鲁像模像样的分面上，这场闹剧才算停歇。  
虽然知道卢卡斯肯定是闯祸了才找上了自己，自己家的孩子总不能不管，但是吉鲁在迈进法庭的那一刻，还是有点后悔——都怪自己没有好好教育这崽子——都怪洛里太宠这些孩子，自己又太宠洛里了——今晚回家要先教训一下洛里才行。  
格里兹曼睁大着天真烂漫的蓝眼睛，注视着卢卡斯，安慰他，“没事啦，吉鲁在这方面可有经验了。”  
卢卡斯斜眼看看格里兹曼，“我知道，否则怎么会委托他呢？你看我的样子像是紧张吗？况且，我们还有洛里这个后台，，，”两人不约而同，竟然顽劣地笑了。  
“诶！今晚我们去你的新豪宅开party怎么样？我好喜欢你的新豪宅。你能不能给我预留一个专属于我的房间？”格里兹曼摇晃着卢卡斯的手臂，苦苦哀求。他已经完全把这所豪宅当成了卢卡斯的豪宅了。  
卢卡斯坏笑着，正视着格里兹曼天真的脸，“啊~你很调皮啊~那就要看你今晚乖不乖，听不听我话了。”  
格里兹曼红着脸不敢再说话了，竟然有泪水在眼眶里开始流转。顺着卢卡斯粗壮的臂弯，被卢卡斯揽入怀里。  
庭审开始。被告律师，奥利维尔·吉鲁。证人，卢卡斯·费尔南德斯。  
吉鲁：你声称自己是承租人，却没有租约，，，  
卢卡斯：是个非书面租约。  
吉鲁：根据物权法的规定，口头租约在不超过租期一年的情况下是有效的。。。  
原告律师打断道：根本不存在口头或者任何形式的租约！  
吉鲁沉住气，问：原告在他开party的当晚对你说过什么？  
卢卡斯：他说我想住多久就可以住多久。  
尽管原告律师不乐意，在租赁合同的方面，法官是同意了。但是，法官没有收到任何租金收据的证据。  
吉鲁总算松了一口气：我们认为被告已经提前支付原告三万四千美元的租金，那个是原告公司所欠他的赔偿。  
法官摊摊手：虽然我们认为该公司的行为很可耻，但是我们无法将卢卡斯·费尔南德斯先生认定为承租人。  
吉鲁背后一凉。。。原告律师更是继续施压，“这就是擅闯民宅！”  
怎么办，如果没有更好的理由，卢卡斯是要被拘留的。。。吉鲁心如乱麻，卢卡斯是有些性格顽劣，但是也是一个可爱的大男孩啊！在拘留所里面住不了几天，肯定就被吸得连人形都看不出来了。如果这个时候有奇迹就好了。  
法庭的大门被推开了，什么人自信地大步走进来。在那个人身上，吉鲁看到了希望——是洛里！洛里来救场了！  
洛里出手的一瞬间，时间好像都凝结了，“法官大人请等一下。我们想修改卢卡斯·费尔南德斯先生的动议。”他和吉鲁对视了一下，那双忧郁的双眼，让吉鲁心里火辣辣的。  
“卢卡斯·费尔南德斯先生确实不是承租人。。。”  
卢卡斯有点不敢相信自己的耳朵，他有点慌张了，洛里该不会不想管他了吧？！他心里暗自发誓，如果洛里愿意帮助他，他一定改过自新！  
洛里停顿了一下，正视着法官，用自己的气场镇压法官，“然而，他确实是该公司的留置权人，所以其对该公司的留置财产享有临时占有权。在本案，就是那栋豪宅。”  
吉鲁笑了，洛里果然是有备而来的。卢卡斯也笑了，洛里肯定不会不管自己的，然后卢卡斯忘掉了自己刚刚发过的誓言。  
法庭上面的矛盾越加激烈。  
原告律师：卢卡斯·费尔南德斯的侵权是针对公司的，不是针对CEO个人的！不是一回事！  
吉鲁和洛里几乎是同时说话的：他们就是同一回事。CEO不仅是公司的代言人，他也是公司的本体！给我们一天时间，我们就能证明这个问题！  
法官一锤定音，休庭。  
事情告一段落了，卢卡斯和格里兹曼都松了一口气。他们自然是没有什么压力的，压力都由吉鲁和洛里承担着。刚刚休庭，洛里就忍不住向吉鲁抱怨，这么重要的事情吉鲁竟然不和洛里商量就自己上了法庭。如果不是洛里及时出现，事情就不是那么简单了。  
吉鲁一副息事宁人的笑容，装乖巧地帮洛里整理着西装，“我是知道你有自己更重要的事情嘛~”那对大眼睛令洛里愤怒不起来。吉鲁乘胜追击，拿出渣男转移话题的金句，“我想念你了。”  
洛里虽然在工作生活上已经是个手腕灵活的老干部了，但是感情生活上还是简单得像个纯情少女一样，落到吉鲁的甜言蜜语里面，就像被篮子盖住的小奶猫，只能白费力气挣扎，“别这样，你这样让我无法专心工作，事关卢卡斯，我不能不管他。”  
嘴上是这样义正言辞地拒绝，实际上，洛里抓住吉鲁那帮他整理衣领的手的时候，就不能松开了。那只温暖的大手，握在掌心里面，甚是舒服。两人的眼神对上了，吉鲁瞄瞄法院的厕所门口，暗示着什么。四下的人都在专心思考各属于自己的案件，根本没有人留意到两个高大帅气的男律师手牵手地进了厕所。  
洛里被堵在男厕某个厕格的角落里面的时候，眉头皱着像解不开的绳结，“我觉得我这样太对不起卢卡斯了，，，”  
吉鲁咬咬洛里的耳朵，在耳边低语着，耐心开导（逼良为昌）：“他在外面闯祸的时候可没有想过对不起你这个问题呀！要不你先放松？然后我可以。。。”  
洛里的眉头放松了，接着是全身都放松了，再接着，就是蜷缩在吉鲁怀里乖巧地蹭蹭吉鲁的胸膛，像只小奶猫一样地吸奶。  
于此同时，卢卡斯和格里兹曼，豪宅里。  
不管这豪宅属于谁，他们都开始庆祝party了。两人在大得就像迷宫一样的果园里面狂奔，卢卡斯纵身一跃，扑住格里兹曼，再一个贴心的侧身，自己背部着地，任由格里兹曼在怀里挣扎。  
“抓到你啦！再不投降我就，，，”卢卡斯咬咬格里兹曼金灿灿头发下的耳朵。格里兹曼虽然已经被卢卡斯压制得贴贴伏伏，但是很倔强。  
“不投降我就给你讲个鬼故事！在果园里面发生的鬼故事！”  
格里兹曼的眼眶又湿了，“你讲吧！我不会认输的！”实际上他已经把耳朵捂住了，完全丧失了反抗的能力，最终被脱掉上衣的卢卡斯压在身下。柔软的草地，泥土的味道夹杂着水果的香气，令格里兹曼很快放松了。。。  
等格里兹曼睡醒，自己依旧躺在果园里面，只是身上盖满了卢卡斯的衣服，卢卡斯在一边侧卧着抱着自己，身上却只穿着小短裤。  
“终于睡醒了？你还真能睡，终究是太嫩了啊。”卢卡斯的口吻里充满了事后的戏谑，“你冷不冷？我记得你这傻瓜很怕冷，冬天的时候，眼睛以外的部位都不能暴露在空气里。”  
格里兹曼报复性地掐掐卢卡斯深色的乳头，突然想起了什么，“糟了！现在几点？我应该帮吉鲁搜集证据的！回去之后肯定要被教训一顿了。”  
卢卡斯帮格里兹曼围上自己的围巾，试探性地问道，“擅闯民宅，会怎么判刑啊？”  
格里兹曼忙着把自己包起来，就很敷衍，“没事，有我们顶着呢！再说，你现在才知道害怕有什么用，快回去看看吉鲁他们有什么发现吧。”  
深夜十点，法鸡公寓。  
情况不容乐观，吉鲁和洛里根本找不到证明该公司的总裁可以代表整个公司的证据。从来不会独自裁定公司的战略，也不曾忽略公司的内部制度或者擅自做出重大裁决，也不会不经董事会同意擅自进行人事调控，从来都是一丝不苟地遵守公司的规章制度，如此完美的总裁，无懈可击。卢卡斯真的是闯了大祸，这次难逃牢狱之灾了。格里兹曼假装认真地翻看着该公司的资料，甚至细致到其的内部装修。。。  
“诶？这个。。。。？？？”格里兹曼指着一张公司的内部装修的照片，“哇！这个厕所！好豪华！”他可能意识到自己的发言有些无脑，“我是说，这和豪宅里面的厕所的装修，，，”为了防止吉鲁和洛里爆发，卢卡斯捂住了格里兹曼的嘴。  
吉鲁灵光一闪，看了看洛里。  
洛里有点慌张，那个眼神，分明是害怕吉鲁多嘴，说出他们在法院男厕里面翻云覆雨的事情，说出自己那个不断索取的贪婪模样。幸好，吉鲁只是夸张地架起格里兹曼的脖子，把他染成金色的头发翻得像个鸟窝，“你真是一个天才啊格里兹曼！有了这个，我们就可能获胜了。”  
翌日，开庭。  
吉鲁呈上一个水龙头，开始介绍其情况，“这是一个价值九百美元的水龙头，贵公司总部的六个厕所都安装了这个水龙头，你有印象吗？”  
证人席上，总裁先生点头，不知道吉鲁想干什么。  
吉鲁不动声色，继续询问：那么，你知道你的豪宅里安装的也是这个水龙头吧？  
总裁先生按耐不住了，“我纯粹喜欢这个水龙头，不至于犯罪吧？”  
洛里上前补刀：当然不算，但是挪用公司资金装修私宅就是了。  
原告律师以恶意诬告为由禁止他们继续询问。  
对方慌张了，吉鲁也放心了。他显示从容地整理一下自己的衣领，随后提交证物。  
证物A，此收据证明该公司确实购买了12个此种水龙头。  
证物B，次照片显示的是该公司总部的厕所安装了6个此种水龙头。以及豪宅里面的另外6个。  
证物C，此收据证明该公司购入了2700平方米的意大利大理石地砖。  
证物D，有报道指出该豪宅的装修使用了2700平方米的意大利大理石地砖。  
对方彻底慌了，那个口不择言的样子令吉鲁莫名想笑，但是作为一个专业律师，他必须讲完再笑：共计，为了装修私宅而从公司账户偷取的数额，构成重大盗窃。说完的时候，还要礼貌地露出表示胜利的微笑。当他回头看看洛里的时候，那个晴朗的笑容，令洛里想上前去热吻一番。  
事情终于告一段落了。  
该总裁的全部房产要被没收用作调查，卢卡斯能拿到自己应得的三万四千赔偿，而总裁剩余的财产将用于补偿其他被剥削的员工。  
当晚，吉鲁的房间。  
两人欢快地喝着啤酒庆祝着胜利，同时希望卢卡斯今后可以学乖一点不要给他们添乱。期间，吉鲁直勾勾地注视着洛里的puppy eyes。洛里挺不好意思的，娇羞的样子简直闭月羞花。吉鲁上前握住洛里的双手，含情脉脉地注视他。  
洛里的眼珠子狡黠地转了一下，“诶呀！到底怎么了啊！”  
吉鲁的嘴角狡诈地上扬，“那个，，，我想继续昨天的事情。”  
洛里知道吉鲁有点控制不住了，开始想办法赖账，“昨天？？昨天的什么事情？我都忘了。”  
吉鲁解开洛里的领带，脱掉他的西装，想要帮洛里治疗一下选择性失忆。  
洛里的声音有点哽咽，“我是，，，我是，，你的，，，上，，上司。。。你不能这样对我。”  
两人映在墙上的影子开始交汇在一起。。。吉鲁只知道，加入他让他的上司在夜里寒冷了，寂寞了，难受了，就是失职了。而且，在工作场合，洛里是他的上司。在房间里，洛里就是娇妻。吉鲁把洛里安放在大腿，不问洛里意愿就和他舌吻起来。洛里骑在吉鲁的身上，有一种他是上位的错觉，自然放开多了——正中吉鲁的下怀。  
挑逗一轮洛里的乳头过后，吉鲁终于露出了大灰狼的模样，一个翻身把洛里压在身下。明明两人的西裤都还穿着，吉鲁还是厚着脸皮逼迫洛里相互爱抚对方的裆部。上面是吉鲁的侵略性十足的舌吻，下面是吉鲁引以为傲的大茄子，洛里的抗议声很快就被粘稠的吸允声音代替得干干净净。  
光速摆脱那毫无弹性还要硬邦邦的西裤，吉鲁展开更真枪实弹的进攻，从洛里的耳垂到肉穴由上至下全部亲吻了一遍，甚至留下了小小的压印。尽管洛里的茄子没有吉鲁的那么可傲，吉鲁还是大翻夸赞了一番，并且用舌尖细致地伺候了一番，连洛里自己都被感动了。  
两人翻来覆去，终于又轮到了洛里做上位。时机已经成熟，吉鲁需要做的，就是让洛里安心享受自己的大茄子。摆正自己被汗液或者是洛里的不知道何处的液体糊住的刘海，吉鲁看了一眼在身下的洛里。洛里的技术是越来越娴熟，舔舐的速度也越来越快，看着自己小腹处的毛发已经混合的体液贴在皮肤上，吉鲁开始担心洛里的脖子会不会过度劳累了。  
吉鲁不禁给洛里按摩一下脖子的肌肉，“太累就休息一下吧，我怕你脖子都僵硬了。”  
洛里含含糊糊地说着什么，大概是口腔里太多吉鲁的粘液，反正吉鲁也没有听清楚，迎上前去就是热吻，顺便在床上的不知道哪里找出一个condom（没错就是那么熟练），一撕一戴一插，一气呵成，两人的嘴唇甚至不需要分开一秒。坐在吉鲁身上，发出痛苦并快乐着的呻吟，洛里的腰部越发激烈的蠕动着。之后无论互换过多少次体位，两人都尽兴。  
临近天亮，洛里趴在床上，已经从脖子根部红到了额头，就像一只驯良的马驹，扭头看着身后高速摩擦的吉鲁，乞求一样问道：  
“我，，，我很淫荡的这件事情，，，能不能不要告诉其他人，，，身为队长，，我要在他们心里竖立一个正面的形象。”  
吉鲁正在发射高压水枪，咬着牙发誓会对此事绝口不提，“老婆在我心里永远都是圣洁的，何来淫荡一说？嘿嘿嘿~”  
新的一天来临，卢卡斯的房间。  
卢卡斯在视频通话，对面是一对双胞胎兄弟，年龄还很小。  
“诶呀，对不起啦~本来答应了你们会让你们住进那个混蛋的豪宅，没想到我惹了官司。”  
“没关系的，拿到了被拖欠的工资，我们家里就能重新开始生活了。”“嗯！卢卡斯哥哥最棒了！”  
卢卡斯听着对面的童声，傻乎乎地笑了，“那好，拜拜啦！”停顿了一下，有点严肃地对一个孩子说，“以后要听哥哥的话哦~”  
结束了视频通话，卢卡斯看看手机旁边的合照，那是他和特奥的合照。擦拭掉相框上的尘埃，他叹了一口气。然后他转身打开了房门，把房门外的格里兹曼抓小鸡一样扔到床上。  
“你以为你在外面假装踱步，我就不知道你在偷听？”  
格里兹曼揉揉睡眼，打死不认错，“虽然被你抓住了，可是我还是知道了你的秘密！”  
“你知道其实我有家暴的案底吧？”  
“不要岔开话题！你是想念特奥了对不对？”  
卢卡斯露出凶残的模样，“你再敢乱说我就把你的小鸡翅膀扯下来！然后！！！”（手舞足蹈）  
格里兹曼脸都涨红了，“我的翅膀才不是小鸡翅膀！我只是还没有发育啦！没有发育！”  
房间里传出枕头打人的声音和格里兹曼的哭闹声，不管怎么样，新的一天还是开始了。


End file.
